El verdadero rostro de los países
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Debo contarlo… antes de que vengan por mí.


Título: El verdadero rostro de los países

**Resumen**: Debo contarlo… antes de que vengan por mí.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Tipo random(?), varios países.

**Género**: ¿Horror o intento de(?)?

**Rating**: +18, por si acaso J

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Agradecimientos**:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Intento de creepypasta.

**Nota 2**: emh… soy mala para los títulos, ¿se nota mucho? ¿Sugerencias para un mejor título?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soy sólo una persona anónima, no tengo ninguna importancia salvo por el hecho de que trabajo en una de las sedes de la ONU, no pienso decir cuál como un método de protección… Ni siquiera debería contar esto, pero no puedo guardármelo para mí. ¡Tengo que contarlo! ¡Debo prevenirlos! Prevenirlos de todo…

Lo que ocurrió… lo que escuché… ¡Dios! Sigo sin poder creerlo… no quiero creerlo. En estos momentos sólo deseo que haya sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que despertaré… Pero, desgraciadamente, no es así… Sí, es una pesadilla, pero no despertaré… No puedo despertar de algo que ocurre en la realidad…

Todo comenzó hace apenas unos días. Todos las naciones de la ONU se habían reunido, solo las naciones… sus jefes no estaban. No había ningún humano acompañándolos… La sala de reuniones habitual fue cerrada con llave, la reunión no se llevó a cabo ahí…. Lo supe cuando traté de entrar para darles un aviso y nadie respondió a los llamados, tampoco escuché voces… Sólo se escuchaba silencio. Me pareció extraño ya que, supuestamente, ya todos habían llegado y la junta había comenzado diez minutos atrás. Normalmente, había demasiado bullicio una vez que los países se reunión, ¡parecían niños de kínder en vez de naciones! Y esa vez… ni siquiera parecía haber nadie.

Seguí llamando a la puerta varias veces hasta que, finalmente, suspiré y opté por irme. Caminé con la mirada baja sin prestar demasiada atención a nada, ese no había sido mi día. Y estaba por empeorar…

En algún momento, llegué a un pasillo bastante largo en el que no recuerdo haber estado antes. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran completamente blancos. No había muebles ni ningún tipo de adorno como cuadros o plantas. Tampoco había salas, salvo por una que se encontraba al final, difícil de distinguir ya que la puerta también era completamente blanco. No le di mucha importancia hasta que escuché una carcajada, seguida de otra y otra más. Las risas pronto se mezclaron… Resonaron en mis oídos: eran risas burlonas… burlonas y llenas de malicia. Al menos, así las percibí yo y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Lleno de miedo, me acerqué más a la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¿Cuánta gente se suicidó? —Escuché la voz de Estados Unidos, acompañada de risitas que al parecer trataban de ser contenidas, pero no eran disimuladas.

—Mucha, aru~ —. La voz de China… —Pobres tontos… —. De nuevo las risas se mezclaron, todos se carcajeaban.

—¿Realmente creyeron que el calendario Maya predijo el fin del mundo? ¡Vaya idiotas! —Esa fue la voz de México que no se molestó en contener las risas aunque interrumpían sus propias palabras.

—Siempre creen ese tipo de cosas, aún recuerdo el 2006 —. De tal palo, tal astilla. España tampoco se molestó en contener las risas que interrumpían su frase.

—Y no nos olvidemos del año 1000 —. No pude verlo, peros sospecho que Francia miró a Inglaterra con complicidad al recordar esa fecha.

—Y parece que actualmente, hay algunos que piensan que habrá tercera guerra mundial —todos rieron ante el comentario de Alemania.

—¡Tal vez deberíamos hacerla! —Exclamó Estados Unidos.

—¡No mires a mis hijos así! Ellos estarán de mi lado —dijo España.

—Tranquilo, _Espagne_ —intervino el francés —. No es como si realmente prefirieran a Estados Unidos, todo es parte del show.

—Francia tiene razón, viejo —dijo México —. Además, si me pongo de parte del gringo, de tu parte o me quedo neutral, "será decisión de mi jefe" —todos rieron.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Inglaterra —. Eso es sólo lo que tu jefe creerá, manipulador —. Aún sin estar viendo, pude adivinar que México sonrió cuál niño con travesura recién hecha.

—Todos los humanos creerán que la culpa es de nuestros jefes… y ellos mismos también creerán que es su culpa —aseguró Francis.

—Quizá deberíamos hacer genocidio y buscar un peón a quien culpar.

—¡A mis niños no los mires, Alemania! —Replicó España.

—No me importaría que acabaran con lo que queda de los pueblos indígenas —aseguró el mexicano, riendo. Después escuché a otros países hispanoamericanos diciendo lo mismo. Y, después, un suspiro, supongo que de España.

—¡Otro Hitler sería perfecto! —Chilló el estadounidense emocionado.

—La pregunta es, ¿a quién usamos? —Cuestionó el francés y la sala se llenó de silencio.

—Estados Unidos, muéstranos el informe de tus espionajes —pidió Inglaterra.

—Ok, ahora mismo.

—Ve~ Será divertido —escuché la voz y la risa de Italia Veneciano.

Para ese momento, mis ojos ya estaban abiertos como platos. ¿Suicidios? ¿Fin del mundo? ¿Guerras? ¿Genocidio? ¿Manipulación? ¿Espionaje? ¡¿Divertido?! ¡¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?!

—Ese parece buen candidato —Volví a escuchar la voz de Inglaterra, supongo que ya estaban viendo los informes del estadounidense.

—Vamos por él… —No puse atención a quien dijo eso, sólo salí corriendo. Corrí tan rápido como pude y no he vuelto a pisar la sede de la ONU ni pienso volver a hacerlo nunca. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a salir del lugar donde estoy… No es en mi casa…

Sospecho que saben quién soy, que los escuché y deben pensar que los voy a delatar. Y, por supuesto, así será. Espero que….

»—¿Esta es la carta que encontraron? —Estados Unidos asintió.

—Así es, junto a ella estaba el cuerpo del hombre que la escribió… No sabemos que habrá pasado.

—Ya veo —dijo su jefe, arrugando el papel —. Lo mejor será no preocuparnos por dementes. Puedes retirarte —. El representante de la nación estadounidense dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina presidencial, sonriendo ampliamente y con malicia. Ese tonto nunca sospecharía nada ni con evidencias más confiable que esa patética carta.

Fin


End file.
